1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel deodorant detergent composition.
2. Information Disclosure Statement Including Description of Related Art
The following information is being disclosed under the provisions of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98.
Perspiration produced directly by the sweat glands of the body are generally odorless or have an innocuous odor. However, unpleasant body odors are often caused by the breakdown of the components of such perspiration by bacteria to produce foul-smelling substances such as butyric acid. Thus, deodorant detergent compositions, e.g., soaps, have been developed containing any of various additives known to act as bactericides or bacteriostats in order to keep the bacteria population on the skin low and hence minimize the breakdown of the perspiration components. It has been found, however, that the most widely used of these additives have certain disadvantages. For example, hexachorophene which was extensively used as a deodorizing additive for several years, has been shown to have a degree of neurotoxicity causing the U.S. Food and Drug Administration to prohibit its use unless prescribed by a physician. Triclocarban (3,4,4'-trichlorocarbanilide), which is presently used in many deodorant soaps, has been found to be a skin irritant in some instances. Thus, any deodorant detergent composition which does not have these disadvantages would be highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,363, issued Nov. 8, 1966 to Bright, discloses germicidal soaps containing a combination of 3,4,5'-tribromsalicylanilide and 3,4,4'-trichlorocarbanilide (triclocarban) as germicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,029, issued May 6, 1986 to Brooks, discloses an intermediate product for use in producing a detergent bar, comprising a sodium salt of a fatty alcohol sulfuric acid or ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfuric acid and sodium bicarbonate.